


Finding You

by galactic_magic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jakku, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Rey goes back to Jakku looking for answers. My take on what led up to the possible training scene in the new teaser.





	Finding You

Rey felt the crunch of her ship landing on the hot sand. She felt the slow, humid breeze fly across her face as she stepped out, her head going in circles. She needed to do this, it had taken long enough.

Rey hadn’t stepped foot on Jakku in over a year, maybe more, she had honestly lost track of how long she’d been gone. She wanted to forget everything, her home, her family, her wretched job. She wanted to forget Han, Luke, Starkiller, and Ahch-To. She wanted to forget Kylo, and how she’d failed to turn him. She wanted to forget all the hurtful yet truthful things he told her. Everything was too painful.

She wished she wasn’t a nobody. She wished she could fill the ever growing void in her heart a soul, the one she tried to fill with Han, with Finn, with Leia and the Resistance, with Ben Solo.

She had to find peace. She couldn’t go on like this. That’s why she was here.

_"General, I need to go back to Jakku,” Rey stated, receiving a horrified look from Finn across the room._

_"I know Rey, I know,” Leia replied._

_“You do?”_

_“Of course. Do whatever you need to do there,” they exchanged smiles._

Rey didn’t know if she’d go back to the Resistance. As much as she hated working as an underpaid scavenger, at least it was familiar. At the Resistance, everyone expected her to be some perfect war hero, and she couldn’t live up to that standard. She was still broken and lonely, and she couldn’t go back until she got some answers.

She found her old home based in an AT-AT, and searched for any clues. Maybe there was a note she’d missed, something that could tell her more about her purpose. But she’d searched a million times already, there was nothing there.

She marched up to Unkar Plutt’s stand, igniting her lightsaber.

“Tell me about who left me here!” she demanded.

“Rey, how nice to see you again!” he chuckled. “I’ll give you 100 portions for that lightsaber,”

“I don’t need portions anymore!” she sneered through gritted teeth. “Who left me here with you?”

“Do you think I take names? I just needed workers to build my business, I couldn’t care less who your parents were,”  Rey tensed, glaring into his disgusting black eyes.

“Why did they leave me here?” tears formed in her eyes.

“The same reason everyone sells people to me. They were broke. They were bankrupt. They spent so much money that they couldn’t afford a child,”

_They were nobody. They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money._

Rey took a breath and turned off her lightsaber. Kylo was right. Her family never planned on coming back. She had stayed here so long for nothing. _Nothing_.

She said the word out loud and it stung in her ears. She was nothing.

But not to him.

No, no, she couldn’t go back to him. He made his choice, and she made hers. They didn’t belong on the same side. She hadn’t heard from him in ages anyway, how would she find him? Once in a while she’d see things that weren’t in front of her, hear muffled voices that weren’t there, or feel emotions that weren’t her own, but it wasn’t enough to see _him_ , to connect with him.

Rey sprinted towards her ship, running out of breath halfway. She gasped for air, but only inhaled dust and sand, making her cough and double down in pain. Where would she go now? She couldn’t stay here, there was nothing left for her. She couldn’t go back to the Resistance, she couldn’t be the leader they wanted.

She watched the skyline as a black structure raced across it, turning towards her and coming closer. Rey stood up and ignited her lightsaber.

It was some sort of First Order ship, and it finally came to a halt. A tall, broad man leapt out of the cockpit and faced her.

_Kylo Ren._

“Rey,” he said solemnly. She couldn’t move. His presence gave her a shock into memories she tried so hard to forget.

“Ben,” she replied coldly. He didn’t flinch at the name.

“Rey, please, I need you to listen to me,” he stepped closer, almost within arm’s reach. She stumbled back, holding her lightsaber up in defense.

“You wouldn’t leave with me, Ben! And you tried to kill Luke! What could you possibly have to say to me?”

“I’m sorry, Rey. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything,” he removed his gloves and allowed them to fall onto the sand. “All I want is a second chance,”

“I gave you a second chance, Ben,” the lightsaber turned off once again. She let her arms down, and she turned away.

“Rey, please,” he lightly brushed her shoulder with his bare hand, giving her a chill down her spine. “Please,” his voice was hoarse and soft.

She turned around to face him, craning her neck back to meet his eyes. His hair was flying all around his head, his face swollen and discolored from exhaustion. If it wasn’t for the Jakku sun reflecting off of his best features, Rey could see the raw Ben Solo.

He needed her.

“Ben, I can’t go back with you. I’m the last Jedi now, I have to protect the galaxy. I have to follow the Force,”

“I know,” he extended his hand. “But when I followed the Force, it brought me to you,"

“The Force led you here?”

“Yes.” He took her hand in his, slowly and carefully. “It showed me you’re my destiny, and that the galaxy will be damned if we don’t find each other again,”

Rey gripped his hand tightly. She couldn’t stay here. She couldn’t go back to the Resistance. She knew that.

She thought the Force was leading her back to Jakku to find answers, but what if it was leading her to find Ben again?

What if she needed to stop running?

_The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead._

She gazed up at him.

“Rey, I know I’ll never be able to make up for all I’ve done,” he released his grip from her hand, as if giving up. He averted his eyes from her sharp stare.

“I forgive you,”

“You do?”

“I do,” she took both his hands, bringing him closer. She’d never touched him like this for more than a few seconds, it was strange to be so near to her former enemy, but it felt right. It felt as if the Force was drawing them together like magnets. Rey smiled at him, letting him know they didn’t have to run anymore, didn’t have to hide.

“I love you, Rey,” he exhaled softly. Rey jerked back a bit, no one had ever said those words to her before. It was unfamiliar territory, loving someone deeply. Intimacy was never a privilege life granted her.

“I think,” she began, reconciling the space they lost. “I think I love you too,” she smiled giddily like a child, forcing a slight laugh out of Ben. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Hux summoned a power far greater than me, and I barely escaped the First Order with my life,”

“We could go back to the Resistance,”

“We don’t have time. They’re probably tracking me here as we speak. We need to be ready for them,”

“We will be,” Rey closed the remaining space between their bodies and placed a hand on his cheek. She’d never kissed anyone on the lips before, but she knew it was a common thing that people in love do. She nervously inched her lips closer to his until she felt softness and warmth. She gripped his tunic with her other hand and closed her eyes before pulling apart.

Ben stood wide eyed, shocked at her bold move.

“Did I do it wrong?” Rey asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

“No, no, not at all,” he laughed, taking her face in his hands and flooding her lips with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
